


Pebbles and insomnia

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oikawa control yourself pls, mentions of Sawamura Daichi - Freeform, mentions of Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Tooru needs to memorize addresses better and improve his aim.





	Pebbles and insomnia

Tooru had insomnia. Again.

It was around 3 or 4 in the morning and he was walking aimlessly around the living blocks and shops of his neighborhood, pissed off and annoyed. It happened once in a while for him to lay in bed after a tiring day, looking at the ceiling irritated and shifting in his bed because he couldn't keep his eyes closed for more than 30 damned seconds and fall asleep. In the end, he'd usually stand up and put on some clothes before heading out and walking around till he felt the exhaustion taking over his body, only to go back home and sleep for 3 or 4 hours at most because he just had to have morning classes and he didn't want to miss them. That day, though, he didn't have any courses till noon, nor an early shift at his job. But that didn't mean that he preferred to march the alleys like some drug addict when everyone slept peacefully. It was just so unfair.

Exercising before bed or drinking herbal drinks hadn't helped him. Yoga/breathing exercises/jogging/soothing music/even counting sheep - you name it, he tried everything but he still had to experience such nights twice or thrice a month. And the reason behind his messed up sleeping pattern was yet to be discovered, much to Tooru's annoyance.

Taking the turn at the corner of another block, Oikawa stopped to check the time on his phone. 3:23 am. Amazing, he thought. When is it a nicer time to wander around like some psychopath if not at 3 am? Heaving a deep sigh, the brunet ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. He wasn't used to that area but if he remembered correctly, his friend, Suga, lived in that region.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. Since he knew that none of them two had morning courses that day, Koushi might still be awake, watching some movie or Skyping Daichi, his boyfriend with thighs too perfect to be legal. (Suga's words, not his.) Thus, Tooru decided that he could convince his course mate and old friend to sneak out and head to a 24/7 McDonalds to have a snack. The brunet figured it that his body might become sleepy if he ingested some disastrously caloric burger and some fries. Might not work but still worth the try.

Exhaling another tired sigh, Oikawa started moving again, mentally reviewing his route. He has never visited Suga since he moved into his new flat three months ago, but the silver-haired man gave him his address, saying that he was always welcome there. That unless the police or some gang members were looking for him. In that case, Suga never knew the other.

"Turn left after the grocery store," he muttered to himself, examining his road. "Then walk by the vet office and you'll see my apartment complex. The third floor, second window, the right wing. ....Or was it the left one?" Tooru mumbled confused, trying to remember the forgotten detail as he recalled his conversation with Sugawara.

Deciding that it was the right wing, the male started walking, stopping right in front of the said window.

To his satisfaction, the light in the apartment was on, and the windows were open. Grinning pleased,  Oikawa was about to grab his phone and call the other, but he stopped when he remembered that he forgot to recharge his balance. God damn it. So no calls then.

The brunet didn't pout for too long as another idea popped up in his head. He glanced down at his feet and was more than elated to see pebbles surrounding his shoes. Grabbing a few in his palm, Tooru chuckled a little, shaking his head and grinning as he thought about his new plan. Oikawa knew that Suga was a romantic, and what could be more romantic than stones thrown at your window in the middle of the night? Exactly, nothing. He was pretty sure that Koushi would be pissed at him but Tooru was a piece of shit. It was his moral duty to annoy his friends. Especially in the middle of a Tuesday night.

Laughing under his breath, the setter threw the first stone, aiming for the window. To his dismay, the rock has hit the wall, barely touching the window frame, falling down in the grass with a soft thud. He tried again, the rock landing above the window this time. The next tries weren't more successful and Tooru had to remind himself that it was 3 in the morning and he was in a foreign neighborhood, so he couldn't express his boiling frustration through loud curses and shouts. So much for his plan to startle Suga and laugh at him. If Koushi were there to see him, Tooru was sure that it would've been a very amusing view to watch.

Clicking his tongue annoyed, the brunet threw another pebble, this one a bit larger than the previous ones, adding slightly more force this time, glaring at it with all his might as it flew through the air.

Surprisingly, he didn't miss. The stone flew right to the window.

Aaaand it went inside.

And Oikawa might've heard something awfully similar to a vase or a glass breaking.

_Shit._

It wasn't that bad, though, Oikawa told himself. Suga wouldn't do anything more than to scold him and hit him in the head with one of his textbooks. At least he managed to catch his attention.

But it wasn't Sugawara the male who popped his head out of the window to glare furiously at the brunet. Sugawara had brown eyes, pale, milky skin and messily combed silver hair. This one though - from what Oikawa could distinguish through the dim light that passed from the said window - had a darker skin shade and dark colored, spiked hair. And his arms, God bless those arms. His muscles looked as if they were cut out from some high-class magazine. Wait, no, he was pretty sure that God sculpted them Himself and-

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Oikawa's shameless train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted and he blinked surprised, looking back at the stranger's face who barked the question with a very pissed tone.

"Uhh- what?" he mumbled dumbly, confused as hell since he still couldn't understand who was that male and where did Suga go.

"Are you retarded? I asked you why the fuck are you throwing stones at my window at 3 in the morning!" the stranger replied harshly and Tooru could swear that he saw his eyes lighting up with fury and annoyance. Blinking back to his senses, the brunet scowled, his confusion turning into anger as he stepped closer, glaring at the other male.

"Who the hell are you?" he retorted, the anger in his voice matching the other's.

"Who am I?! Why the hell should I tell you my name? You are the idiot who disturbs the silence at 3 in the fucking morning!"

"Where is Suga, I demand to see him!"

"Who the fuck _is_ Suga?"

Tooru opened his mouth to spit another furious reply about the strange's rudeness and to explain to him that it was his friend's apartment the one he "visited" and that the stranger was actually the intruder. Suga lived on that address, at the same floor, had the same window, his apartment located on the left wing-

Oh.

Oikawa suddenly remembered that Suga specified that he lived in the left wing, not in the right one, where he stood at that moment, having a heated argument with an angry stranger.

_Oh._

Clamping his mouth shut, the setter dropped his gaze and after a few seconds, he muttered with the quietest voice possible. "I- I think I got the wrong address."

"No shit." was the other's response. "Now let me look at your face and memorize it for when I'll file a police report for harassing and property damage on your name."

Tooru widened his eyes froze in his tracks, shock and fear evident on his face.

"What- No! Don't do that, come on!" he whisper-shouted, afraid that he might wake other tenants of the living complex. He didn't want a collective complaint on him.

"And why not? You disturbed my silence. Maybe I slept until you came and broke my glasses."

"But you weren't sleeping. The lights were on and I bet it that you snore like a banshee." Tooru argued back. Bad mistake.

"What the fuck did you just say?" came the immediate reply, then a mischievous laugh was heard. "Say cheese, pretty boy, you gotta look decent for the police."

Oikawa's eyes were wide as saucers and he instinctively covered his face, nearly dropping his own phone down on the pavement. To his confusion, he heard a chuckle and when he looked up, the said man had his arms crossed and a wide grin displayed on his face.

"Wow, didn't think that you're that dumb." was his amused reply.

Tooru narrowed his eyes, glad that the light was too weak to expose his red cheeks.

"You're a bitch."

"Serves you right." was the immediate response.

They stood in silence for a few seconds while Tooru pondered everything that has happened and he realized that he still had no one to go to McDonald's. And he really craved some greasy fries and a very unhealthy cheeseburger. Maybe a giant milkshake too?

"Wanna go to McDonald's?" was his sudden question.

"Why would I go to McDonald's with you and at this hour?"

"Well, you clearly don't have anything to do in the next few hours if you were up this late doing apparently nothing." Tooru reasoned, ignoring the piercing glare that the male sent him. "And I'm an insomniac who wanted to drag his friend there so we might as well go and hit that place."

"And why aren't you taking your buddy?" the other asked.

"Because you're more attractive than him and I really want to touch your blessed arms." Oikawa grinned and could swear that he saw the stranger widening his eyes slightly, his irritated scowl disappearing for a short moment.

"Creep. And no." he finally replied and Tooru pouted comically.

"Oh come on! I'm just a pretty man, what could I ever do to you besides getting your number and giving you mine in return?"

"You forgot to say dumb. And when the hell did I say that I was into boys anyway?"

"Rude! And we wouldn't continue this discussion if you weren't~"

Another moment of silence. Oikawa was already prepared to give up and go back home to sulk in his bed because he was rejected by such a beauty and he still hasn't fulfilled his unhealthy craves when the male spoke again.

"I'll go if you pay."

Tooru snapped his head up and eyed the figure with wide eyes, a giant smile appearing on his face instantly.

"It's a deal. If you give me your number~" he singsonged.

"....I'm doing this only because they have killer burgers. Wait there, I'll go grab my coat." he answered after a short while, disappearing from the window as Tooru grinned and placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, waiting for the other.

Soon after, he heard the sounds of someone's steps and turned around, coming face to face with his accidental "victim". They stood in the light of a lamp post and Tooru could finally observe his features (not his biceps, shame on you). He seemed to have a nice, smooth, olive skin, dark brown, spiky hair and he was fit, very fit, as Tooru could follow the line of his arms muscles under the black leather jacket that covered his biceps. The stranger was shorter than Tooru but that didn't make him look weaker than the brunet. In fact, it was Oikawa who felt kind of intimidated by the other's presence. Then, he looked up at his face. Tooru was met with sharp, green eyes, a small, suspicious frown knitting his eyebrows together. He had a sharp jaw and a firm expression on his face but Tooru still found him very attractive. Way too attractive.

They spent a few moments simply staring one at the other until Oikawa decided to break the silence.

"So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to call you Mr. Nice arms for the rest of my life?" he asked, the same playful grin making his way up to his face.

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes and heaved an annoyed sigh, staring at him with a blank expression.

"Iwaizumi." he replied shortly.

"Eh? You won't give me your full name, Iwaizumi-kun?" Tooru pouted. "I am kind enough to present myself wholly. I am Oikawa Tooru, a pleasure to meet you." he grinned flirtatiously, stepping closer to Iwaizumi.

"I'm still suspicious that you might be a psycho, so the less information about me, the better." he shrugged and turned around, already walking to their destination.

"Hey! I am not crazy nor I have killed anyone." Tooru protested and jogged after Imaizumi. "And if you're that suspicious, why did you accept to go out with me?"

"Free burgers." Iwaizumi answered, not bothering to turn around.

They continued to walk like this, Oikawa asking all kinds of questions while the shorter male dismissed them or gave short, vague answers. Tooru checked his phone and started searching through his pockets for his wallet when he realized one thing.

Stopping in that same place, Tooru gave the other an apologetic, innocent smile.

"Iwaizumi-kun?"

"What."

"I- I forgot my wallet home?"

"....That's it, I'm going home and calling the cops."


End file.
